Dusk
by sei.to.the.rah
Summary: Remake of Daybreak. I was throwing a party when the tornado sirens went off and the power went out. We all hid in the basement till the power was back on and the sirens stopped. We go upstairs to find... the Akatsuki?
1. Prologue

_This is my remake of Daybreak. I wanted to slow things down and add in more details. Not to mention make it a better story in general. That means longer chapters, too. Well, hopefully. I'll do my best. ;D_

* * *

**Dusk**

_Chapter 1 ~ Prologue_

* * *

I finally felt myself waking up. It was a Thursday morning. I rolled over to look at the clock. It was 11a.m. already. I'm still not used to it being summer, even though it's already July. I know I should have adjusted by now. I start school in mid-August… _Mid-August… That's not far away…_ "Ehh," I groaned, hiding my face in my pillow. At least this coming year will be my last in high school. After this year, it'll be time for college. _You'd think I'd have my license by now since I'm going to be a senior… At least I have my permit… Hehe. I'm so cool… Not…_

I threw off the covers and got out of bed. I knew I was home alone; Mom was at work, Laura and Kaitlyn were at Laura's boyfriend's house, and Dereck was at Dad's. The moment I opened the door to leave the bedroom, Fluffy, my twenty-two pound calico cat, ran over to me and meowed. She was ready for breakfast. "Good morning, Fluffy." I bent down to pet her. "You're so soft." I picked her up and sat down. She would've lain in my lap if she wasn't hungry, but instead she walked towards the kitchen, and turned her head back every now and then to be sure I was following. I smiled and put some cat food in her bowl. I walked over to the drainer and grabbed a cup. I filled it with water and put it in Fluffy's other bowl.

After I was done petting her some more, I grabbed another cup of cat food and water and walked towards the front of the house. I sat the food down on the small desk by the door that holds my school things throughout the year and opened the door. After picking the food back up, I walked outside, still in my PJ's, and was greeted by the neighborhood cat. I guess it counts as ours since we feed it and it stays here. Mom just doesn't like the idea of having another cat. "Good morning, Mr. Bigglesworth Prince of War Shire the female cat." I smiled as she meowed and rubbed her head against my legs as I walked towards her bowls. My best friend Megan named her. She always had ridiculously long names for pets. I scratched her behind her left ear as she ate for a little while.

I grabbed the cups I used to hold the food, and then walked back inside. After tossing the cup for their food back in the large cat food bag and putting the other cup up, I walked over to the calendar. Instantly, I smiled. Sally was finally coming down tomorrow. I'm throwing a sleepover party just for her arrival. Sally is a really good friend of mine, even though we have never officially met. We started talking on Quizilla back when it was cool a few years ago. We started texting after that and stayed in contact mostly over Facebook. Sally is a year younger than me, but she's much taller than me. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She moved from Wisconsin to Oklahoma, meaning she now lives much closer since I live in Missouri, or as my friend Tia calls it, Misery with an accent.

I made my way to the bathroom to get ready. After plugging my straightner in and turning the temperature up to 410, I used the restroom and washed my hands. I looked at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. I took a shower last night so my hair went back to its wavy state with slight ringlets at the very bottom of the front. Even my banes had a slight wave to them. My hair is a dark auburn that shines a bright red in the sunlight. I have very dark brown eyes and pale skin. I don't get out much. I'm pretty small though. I'm petite and stand exactly 5 feet tall. Yeah, I'm short; the shortest out of my friends actually.

I climbed up on the counter by the sink and sat down to straighten my hair. It takes me a little over ten minutes to straighten it even though I have very thick hair. Now that my hair is straight, it reaches down a little passed mid-back. I applied some concealer to hide the dark lines under my eyes, which unfortunately run through the family. I grabbed my liquid eyeliner and put it over the top of my eyes. I never put eyeliner on the bottom. I don't know why. I just don't. Finally, I put on my black mascara and was done. I put away my makeup and set my straightner to the side to cool down before putting it up.

I walked into my room, or what used to be my room. Laura and Kaitlyn shared this room with me, but Kait's too big for her crib now, being four, so she got Laura's twin sized bed and Laura got my bed. I now had to sleep with my mom in her queen-sized bed. I look forward to Laura moving out. She's my older sister. Kaitlyn is her daughter, my niece. Dereck, my younger brother, gets his own room. He's fourteen.

I got dressed in my favorite outfit which consisted of seriously torn up jeans, a black Skelanimals shirt from Hot Topic, my favorite store, and my knee-high converse. The song _LOVE SCREAM PARTY_ by SuG, a J-Rock band, started blaring from the kitchen where my Samsung Propel phone was charging. I ran over to it and quickly answered.

"What up, girlfriend?" Megan asked. She seemed to be in a very good mood.

I laughed. "Just waiting for you to get your butt over here so I won't be alone anymore."

"I don't like that attitude. I don't think I'll come over now."

"Oh, yes you will. I know where you live," I countered.

"But do you know how to get here?" she questioned.

"…Shut up…" I pouted. Megan has been coming over since 9th grade and I still haven't memorized how to get to her house. I always seem to space out and then forget where I am. It didn't help that I'd make my mom drop her off while Megan and I would just talk the whole way.

She laughed. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay." I smiled. "See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

I put my phone in my jean pocket and walked outside to wait on the porch swing for her. Ten minutes passed and I finally saw her driving up. She just recently got her license. She parked in front of the house and got out. She was wearing jean shorts, a t-shirt, and flip flops. Megan has mid-back length brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was just up in a ponytail. She was most likely planning on getting ready here. She was carrying her bag for the several nights she plans on staying over. She wants to be here the whole time Sally is.

"Megan!" I ran over to her and prepared to jump and glomp her.

"No!" She dropped her bag and tried to run into the street. She was slow; then again she doesn't try to run, so I easily caught up with her, being the fastest of my friends. I jumped on her back and we fell over as she cried in agonizing pain. I just laughed and got off. My work was done. "Bitch," she pouted.

"You know you love me." I smiled.

"Only because I have to."

"Well," I pretended to sound offended.

We walked to the front door. I opened it for Megan then shut it behind me. "What time will your mom be home?" Megan asked.

"She gets off work at 3," I told her.

"I can't believe you made me come here at 11. We were going to have tacos for lunch," Megan sulked.

"That sounds like a personal problem," I stole her line. She gave me a playful glare, making me laugh. "You hungry then?"

"Yes." She walked into the kitchen and searched the fridge to find something to munch on.

"I just love how you make yourself at home here." I smiled. She smiled, too; probably just because she found the ham and cream cheese. She shut the fridge after gathering the two things. Megan set them on the stove and got the tortillas off the top of the fridge. She was going to make a meat wrap.

"Do you want one?" she asked.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Good. I wasn't going to make you one anyways," she joked.

"Jerk."

"I know." She smiled.

I got out the tea and poured it into two mugs. They're basically the only type of cups in the house. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that I had a text from Sally. I slid my phone open to read it. "Guess what?" I read out loud.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Sally's text. It says 'Guess what?'"

"Oh. Okay." She took a bite out of her meat wrap.

I sent Sally a text saying 'What?'

"I'm bored," Megan sighed.

"That sounds like a-" I began.

"If you say person problem, I'm going home." She glared.

I smiled. "I'll catch you before you get to the car."

She knew it was true so she didn't say anything else. Instead, she just took another bite of her food.

"I'm already on my way. I'll be up there today. My parents were excited to get rid of me and I was too excited to see you so I thought I'd come up there today," I read Sally's new text. Of course, she put more enthusiasm and explanation points in it. It made me feel bad that Sally got her permit and license the moment she was able to. I, however, waited till last second to get just to get my permit, and I had to get my license real soon because everyone refuses to drive me to college.

"Really?" Megan asked.

"Yay!" I cheered, spazzing out into a dance that lasted three seconds. "I'm so excited! This is- This is- This is awesome!" I ran into the living room. Megan stared at me for a few moments, and then took the last bite of her meat wrap before walking after me. I could be a spaz when I was excited. I sent a quick text to my mom to warn her.

"Sarah. Sarah, calm down. You're starting to hyperventilate," Megan said, looking frightened.

"How can I not?! I'm finally going to get to meet Sally!" I jumped up and down, clapping my hands. "I have to- I have to tell someone." I pulled out my cell phone and sent Tia a text. Some of my friends planned on coming over for a sleepover tomorrow. Besides Megan who was helping me prepare, that included Tia, Kiya, and Morgan. All my friends were looking forward to meeting her, but I was the most excited. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out to read it. "Yay! I still can't come over until tomorrow. I have to take care of the brats," I read. Tia was referring to her younger siblings.

"Okay," Megan said. She sat down on the couch and stretched.

Megan and I spent the rest of our time on the computers. She was on the desktop while I was on my laptop. Before I knew it, Mom opened the door and walked in. I looked down the corner of my laptop where it said the time. Sure enough, it was 3:14. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie," she greeted me, making her way to the kitchen.

"I wish Sally was here already," I said.

"Shut up!" Megan yelled, pointing at her stomach.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"It won't stop growling," Megan told me. I smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. It just won't shut up."

I yawned. We spent another couple hours on the computers, listening to music and instant messaging Courtney. She didn't live in our town, but we were friends since we were in the same college prep program. She was a year older than me, so she would start college when school started again. Megan was also a year older than me, but we were still in the same grade.

We heard a car pull up and I immediately ran over to the door. I opened the wooden one and then looked through the screen door. "Sally!" I screamed, throwing the door open. I jumped down the steps and ran to her.

"Sarah!" She got ready for the incoming glomp. I jumped on her and she spun me around before putting me back down.

"Wow. You _are_ tall." I stared up at her.

"No. You're just short." She laughed. I gave her a playful glare. Sally looked at the porch and saw Megan. "What up, girlfriend?!" Sally waved. Megan smiled and came over. Sally gave Megan a hug, which Megan actually accepted. She's not the hugging kind of person.

Sally was wearing a t-shirt that I designed and mailed to her along with shorts and tennis shoes.

"It's so hot!" Sally fanned her face with her hands.

"Welcome to Missouri." I laughed.

"Why is it so- so-" Sally began.

"Humid? Yeah. It sucks," Megan stated.

"What's the temperature?" Sally asked, still fanning herself.

"It's 94 degrees," I told her.

Her eyes widened in shock. "I think I could die of heat stroke!"

"Then let's get you inside before you faint." I smiled.

Sally grabbed her things. She'd be staying with me for at least a week. If I'm lucky she'll be here for two weeks. We walked into the house. "It feels _so_ nice in here," Sally sighed in relief and dropped her things by the fireplace.

"Mom, Sally's here!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear from the kitchen.

She walked in and smiled at Sally. "Hi, Sally. Sorry about the mess. Sarah was supposed to clean up while I was at work."

I blinked. "I was?" She sighed.

Sally laughed. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't look messy at all."

"Yes, it does. It needs vacuumed and straightened up. The clothes need folded, too." She glared at me for not fixing it up. I smiled innocently. She just glared even more, making me giggle. My mom sighed. "It's nice to meet you, Sally. I hope you all have a good time. I'm going to go the Wal-Mart and pick up some groceries. I'll be back." We waved as she left.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Chubby Bunny!" Megan cheered.

"Oh dear," Sally mumbled.

"I'll get the marshmallows." I walked to the kitchen.


	2. Story Time

**Dusk**

_Chapter 2 ~ Story Time_

* * *

We sat in a circle, er… triangle, the big bag of marshmallows in the middle. "I'll go first," Megan said, grabbing a marshmallow.

"How exactly do we play Chubby Bunny?" Sally asked.

"We take turns putting a marshmallow in our mouth and saying Chubby Bunny each time we put one in. It gets harder to say it each time and it gets really gooey. We go until we can't put any more in our mouth and we have a winner," I explained.

Sally laughed. "This will be interesting."

"Wait! I have to get my camcorder!" I ran to the air hockey table and grabbed my camcorder off of it. The air hockey table was broken so we just used it to hold a bunch of electronics, along with other things. I walked back over and sat the camcorder on the upside down laundry basket. I clicked the recording button. "Okay. Go, Megan."

Megan stuffed a marshmallow in the side of her mouth. "Chubby Bunny."

"My turn!" Sally grabbed one. "Chubby bunny," she said after putting it in her mouth.

I grabbed one next and placed it in the side of my mouth. "Chubby Bunny." I smiled.

This continued for a while until it was Megan's turn once again. The gooey marshmallows made it hard to speak. "Chubby Bunny," she said with much difficulty.

Sally grabbed another and forced it into her mouth. "Chubby bunny," she said, although it was hard to tell whether or not she even said Chubby Bunny.

I grabbed another one and tried to stuff it in my mouth, but it pushed one to the back of my throat and I started choking. I coughed up the marshmallows in a paper towel and started breathing heavily. "I lose," I sighed.

Megan stuffed another one in her mouth and barely managed to say Chubby Bunny. Sally stuck another one in and also said it. Megan's next one wouldn't fit into her mouth though. She tried to stuff it in, but ended up having to swallow some of the marshmallows just to get it in, making her lose. Sally swallowed hers and screamed, "I win!" She still had marshmallow goo on her teeth.

"I want a rematch! You cheated!" Megan yelled.

"How did I cheat?" Sally questioned.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," she said. I smiled and turned off the camcorder.

"I'm so happy you're here, Sally. We're going to have so much fun. I'm going to record your every move." I smiled evilly. She looked at me warily.

"Okay, but if I catch you in the bathroom while I'm in there, you're in trouble."

"I'm not going to follow you in there!"

She just laughed. "Or at least we won't follow you in there without a bucket of ice cold water." Megan grinned.

"I'll lock the door," Sally put her hands on her hips and smiled triumphantly.

"There are two doors that lead to the bathroom. One of them doesn't have a lock," I told her. Sally crossed her arms to pout.

"You do and I'll go home," Sally said.

"I'll slash your tires before you get the chance." Megan threatened.

"Hmph." Sally crossed her arms and pouted in defeat.

We spent the rest of the day at the park by my house. It was actually the playground of a private Catholic school. Megan and I would always sneak in though. Megan took pictures of Sally and me with my camera the whole time. She was an excellent photographer.

The sun was setting, so we walked back to my house. We were greeted by the smell of Pizza Hut pizza. Mom ordered us a large cheese pizza and set it on the stove. We each grabbed two slices and sat on the couch in the living room. I got out three Dr Peppers and handed them both one.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure," Sally answered.

"What movie?" I asked the two.

"What do you have?" Sally questioned.

"I brought White Chicks." Megan grinned.

I laughed. "Okay. Get it out and I'll put it in." Megan dug through her bag and tossed me the DVD. After turning on the TV, I put the movie in the Xbox 360 to play it. I clicked the buttons to go to the menu and then to play it.

Mom walked by and told us she was going to Michelle's, her best friend. Michelle has been really stressed lately. We all said goodbye as she walked out.

We laughed a lot throughout the movie. At one point Megan said something that made pop (soda) come out my nose. It hurt... a lot.

After the movie, we spent the rest of our time blaring music and playing Naruto on the Wii. It was hard to talk Megan into it since she's not a fan, but I got her to play. She used to love Naruto as much as I do, but then she decided she hated it for a reason unknown to me. She chose Itachi, I chose Hinata, and Sally chose Kakashi. I won, being more skilled with the game and using a controller rather than those stupid remote-looking things. Sally kept calling a rematch, which I gladly accepted. It got to the point Megan quit and got back on the desktop computer. The computer was in the same room as the TV, so she wasn't far away.

I got distracted by my cell phone vibrating in my pocket from a text message, so Sally managed to beat me on our fifth rematch. "Oh yeah! In your face, Sarah!" she screamed.

I sighed and checked my phone. It was from my mom. She said she was going to stay at Michelle's for the night. She'd be home sometime tomorrow. "Mom's staying at Michelle's," I told my friends.

"Why?" Megan asked. I just shrugged.

"We should party till sunrise then! Get the booze and call all your friends!" Sally yelled.

"Yeah!" Megan cheered.

"Uh… no. Not here," I ruined their fun.

"Haha. I was just kidding anyways." Sally smiled.

"I wasn't," Megan admitted. Sally and I laughed; Megan pouted.

We went to Laura's room to sleep. Megan and I shared Laura's bed while Sally got Kaitlyn's twin-sized bed. I woke up in the middle of the night, freezing. Megan not only was hogging all of the bed, but she had stolen most the covers. If it wasn't for the fact I was on the side of the bed that was against the wall, I would have fallen off by now.

I crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Megan up, and walked into the kitchen to get some tea. I looked at the microwave to see what time it was. It was 3a.m. I wasn't even tired anymore, so I got on my laptop to watch Naruto Shippuden. For some reason, I felt like starting with the first episode. Two hours passed and I turned off my laptop. I lied on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I must have fallen back asleep because I awoke to Sally sitting on my stomach. "Ugh!" was my response.

"Oh. Sorry, Sarah. I didn't see you." She grinned.

"Liar," I mumbled, pushing her off of me and onto the floor.

She laughed. "Megan's making bacon, so get up before I beat you in there and eat it all," Sally told me and walked towards the kitchen. I followed her.

Sally and I sat in the dining room at the table. "Tell me a story," Sally said, rested her head on both her hands.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess names Sally," I began.

"I like where this is going." Sally grinned.

"But there was an evil witch named Megan-"

"Hey! Do you want bacon or not?!" Megan glared, pointing her spatula at me.

"What happened next?!" Sally asked.

Megan came over with the plate of bacon. "Don't listen to Sarah. I'm the _real _story teller," Megan said, placing the bacon in front of us.

"Oh, do tell!" Sally got excited.

"Once upon a time, there was a magical land called Afraica," Megan began.

"Don't you mean Africa?" I asked.

"I'm telling the story!" Megan glared. I rolled my eyes and she continued.

"What is this place called Afraica?" Sally questioned.

"It's a mystical place where half Africans and Americans come from," Megan spoke.

"Oh, tell me more about this magical place!" Sally begged. I face-palmed.

"Well, naturally I'm not from there because I'm entirely black but I'll tell you the story I heard." Megan grinned.

"You're not black," I stated.

"Stop interrupting story time!" Megan screamed.

"Yeah, Sarah!" Sally yelled. I sighed and grabbed another slice of bacon.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess names Sarah," she continued. I raised an eyebrow. "But something happened to the princess…"

"What?! What?!" Sally asked.

"She met a friend online. Her name was Sally," Megan said, making Sally giggle. "She came into the castle and pushed her off her throne. She said 'bitch move' and as Sarah fell down the stairs she was caught by the handsome prince of a magical place called Mopland."

"What the?" I questioned. Megan glared at me again for interrupting.

"As she was walking home with her prince, the prince disappeared. A law stated if the prince died, she would go to his younger brother," Megan said.

_I don't like where this is going._

"She didn't mind that much because she was a good girl and it was the law."

"Then what happened?!" Sally asked.

"She was bound and forever married to a man named-"

"Sasuke!" Sally finished.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Yes! Then Sarah killed her best friend, Meganus, because she laughed," Megan said. "And she lived miserably ever after!" Megan laughed.

"Yay!" Sally cheered.

"But wait. That's not all. Sarah found out that her prince from Mopland was alive."

Sally gasped. "Then what?!"

"Well, there was a problem. He was already married to… Sally!"

"Haha! I got the guy after all! Is he hot?" Sally questioned.

"Oh, very. And then-" Megan was interrupted.

"No more! I want to keep the guy!" Sally yelled.

"Okay. The end." Megan smiled.

"Why do I have to end up with Sasuke?!" I demanded.

"Because you two are meant to be!" Sally laughed. Megan joined her. I crossed my arms to pout. They have been teasing me about liking Sasuke for years. I don't even like him. I actually hate him. "You know you love him and our teasing, Sarah."

"Not if my life depended on it." I glared.

"Hello, girls," my mom randomly greeted us from the kitchen.

"Hi, mom," I spoke.

Before we knew it, it was 6:00p.m. Mom was fixing chicken enchiladas for dinner. Sally, Megan, and I were waiting on the couch in the living room with the front door opened for when our friends arrived. We heard the sound of a car pull up. Two doors slammed shut, so I walked over to the door. Morgan must've picked Kiya up on her way here because they were both here. I waved and opened the door for them. "Hello," Morgan greeted, walking in.

"Hi, Sarah." Kiya smiled.

Morgan used to be the tallest out of our group. Now that Sally was here, she was second tallest. She has short hair that she dyes every now and then. Kiya was the Spasian out of the group. That's code for Spanish but looks Asian. She's almost as short as me.

"Sally!" Kiya greeted.

"Hi, Sally. It's nice to finally meet you," Morgan spoke.

"It's great to meet you. I've been looking forward to coming here for a long time." Sally smiled.

"Now we'll just have to tie you up and keep you here forever," Kiya said darkly.

"I don't think my parents would mind that actually," Sally admitted.

Footsteps were heard from the porch. I walked over to the door to see Tia. "Hi, Tia." I gave her a hug.

"Hiya," she greeted. Tia was about the same height as Megan. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears average clothing. "Hi, Sally!" Tia greeted her.

"Hi." Sally smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" my mom called from the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Kiya questioned.

"Chicken enchiladas." I smiled. Chicken enchiladas were my favorite.

"Yay! I love your mom's chicken enchiladas!" Kiya exclaimed and walked towards the kitchen with Morgan. The rest of us followed shortly behind them. We all helped ourselves to two chicken enchiladas each and ate in the living room.

"I'm going to Howie's. Behave while I'm gone." My mom waved at us on her way towards the door.

"Bye," we all said in unison. She shut and locked the door behind her.

"Let's get this party started!" Sally cheered with her arms in the air.


End file.
